


Work Hard

by flowersforgraves



Series: BTHB [30]
Category: Imperial Radch Series - Ann Leckie
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo, Blood and Injury, F/F, Gen, Implied Relationships, Other, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 08:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19169416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersforgraves/pseuds/flowersforgraves
Summary: Breq is determined to get to her meeting. Seivarden thinks she should slow down.





	Work Hard

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gardenvarietyunique](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardenvarietyunique/gifts).



> Prompt from gardenvarietyunique: 'I Ain't Got Time To Bleed' + Breq/Seivarden
> 
> Card: [here on Imgur](https://imgur.com/VtOGzNh) // List of claimed prompts: [here on Tumblr](https://flowersforgraves.tumblr.com/post/184817489731/)
> 
> Prompt me via Dreamwidth or Tumblr!

“Let’s go,” I said.

Seivarden looked up at me as if she didn’t understand. “Fleet Captain, you’ve been shot,” she said, sounding incredulous. 

I frowned. “Yes. Now, get up. I don’t have much time to spare.”

She scrambled to her feet as quickly as she could. It still wasn’t terribly fast, because her body was, according to Medic, still getting used to being warm. Her joints clicked audibly, a sound that set this body’s teeth on edge. I didn’t mind it, but I was discovering new things about this body even a decade and a half on.

“You’ve been shot,” Seivarden repeated, as if she thought I hadn’t understood her.

I reminded myself to be patient as I said, “I have an appointment.” I started walking, hoping that would indicate that she needed to hurry. 

She caught up to me in a few long strides once she got going. “Breq, you’re bleeding. You’re going to pass out if you keep going without taking care of it.”

I kept marching. “I’ll handle it later,” I said. “Once the situation is under control, I’ll ask Medic to help me.” Truth be told, my left arm was in pain. I could still use it, but not much: helping Seivarden to her feet with my left hand sent out a flare of pain that nearly stole my sight for a moment. Not that I was planning to reveal that. I still knew how to lock down the pain on some of my ancillaries, from when I’d been a ship, and I had used similar techniques with prior injuries.

Seivarden hissed as she misstepped, turning her ankle. “Shit! Come on, Breq. You must be hurting. Why can’t Ekalu or Tisarwat go to the meeting?”

“I told Station I would be there,” I said stubbornly. I was beginning to get irritated, despite my resolution to stay patient. 

“Station will understand if you miss it because you got _shot,_ ” Seivarden insisted. “You just shut down a fucking raiding party on your way there. It should cut you some slack.”

I chose not to respond to that. She didn’t, couldn’t understand why I needed to be there, so it didn’t seem worth the effort to try. 

“The raiders weren’t Geck either,” Seivarden continued. “They’re certainly not Presger, and they didn’t look like any Radchaai I’ve ever seen. They must have been uncivilized.”

We were approaching the hallway branching off the main station throughway that I needed to take to the security office. “I’ll address it later,” I said. “After this meeting.” I leant on _after_ harder than strictly necessary. Sometimes Seivarden needs overt hints to drop a subject. 

She let out a noisy sigh, presumably trying to convince me to humor her. “At least let me tie it off? Station won’t be happy if you bleed all over its floors. It’s bad enough to clean up the raiders.”

I grudgingly conceded her logic. “I don’t need a tourniquet. I can still use the hand.”

Seivarden ignored me while she dug through her bag for a bandage. When she pulled one out, she wrapped it tightly around my shoulder, far more gently than Medic would. “You need to be safe,” she said quietly. “Please.”


End file.
